Untitled2
by sapisapi
Summary: dia menyukai lautan. [95z] [vmin]


terimkasih yang sudah memberi apresiasi di drabble sebelumnya T_T

.

.

.

[14-10-2015]

vmin.

.

.

* * *

Dia menyukai lautan.

Itu yang selalu ia ungkapkan. Duduk di tepi dermaga dengan mata terpejam. Merasakan angin membelai kulitmu dan suara lautan yang berbisik ditelinga.

Taehyung akan berdiri diam-diam atau duduk diam-diam. Memperhatikan bagaimana temannya itu menikmati lautnya, hingga sadar akan keberadaannya.

Jimin pernah sekali menyelamatkan hidup Taehyung. Bukan sedramatis seprti cerita-cerita di televisi. Sebenarnya hanya jimin pernah menolong taehyung yang nyaris terseret ombak ketika sdang bermain seorang diri dipantai. Dari situlah mereka saling mengenal dan menjadi kawan. Membawa taehyung ingin selalu dekat dengan jimin.

Mereka tidak bersekolah ditempat yang sama karena itulah hanya sepulang sekolah atau hari minggu sore saja mereka biasa bertemu. Bukan di café atau area bermain game atau tempat anak seumuran mereka biasa menghabiskan masa remaja. Hanya disini, ditepian dermaga, bersama angin, camar dan air beriak.

Jimin hanya akan menjelajah lautan dengan kedua matanya, tersenyum gemilang seakan sedang menjelajah dunia. tiada bosan, seperti bagaimana taehyung yang tidak akan bosan untuk duduk melipat kaki di sisi jimin.

Menemaninya.

Jimin tak pernah meminta, taehyung tak pernah menwarkan. Kegiatan ini berlangsung begitu saja dan seterusnya. Seperti bagaimana mereka berteman.

"taehyung"

Ia sedikit terkesipa dan cepat-cepat memutar kepalanya ke arah lain. Untung jimin tak sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"ya?"

"Jika kau pergi ke dasar laut, apa yang akan kau temukan?"

"kapal bajak laut…karam,"

Jimin tertawa, tau saja bagaimana fikiran kekanakan taehyung bekerja. Ah—temannya ini terlalu banyak menonton kartun jepang. Suaranya terdengar manis diantara deburan ombak dan seruan camar. Taehyung suka mendengarnya.

Entahlah—

"jangan tertawa," taehyung pura-pura marah. Ia merasakan tangan jimin menumpang dibahunya selagi tertawa.

"bisa saja, tapi kau tetap bodoh." Gumam jimin dan taehyung sekali lagi pura-pura saja menampar tangan jiminyang berada di bahunya. Rasanya sedikit kosong saat tangan itu tak lagi berada dsana.

" memang apa?" tukas taehyung tak terima," kau fikir pertanyaanmu masuk akal."

Jimin menjadi diam, dan taehyung menunggu.

"kau akan menemukan rumah," ujar jimin, lirih.

Kawannya itu mengangkat alisnya pertanda belum paham dengan maksud jimin. setahu taehyung, rumah jimin sekitar dua kilometer dari tempat mereka berada sekarang, bukan dibawah laut seperti yang jimin bicarakan. Memangnya dia apa, ubur-ubur?

Jimin terkekeh," bukan rumah dengan atap dan dinding, bukan, tapi rumah yang membuatmu merasa terlindungi," jimin beralih menatap taehyung," tempat dimana kau menemukan sebuah ketenangan."

Taehyung melihatnya, sebuah lautan. bukan lautan didepannya saat ini, namun di mata jimin. laut yang tenang namun bisa bergejolak kapan saja. Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya kemudian beralih menatap Taehyung. Cahaya senja menerpa sebagian wajahnya. Dengan latar langit sore dan air biru yang membentang. Ia menerka kenapa jimin dan lautan begitu sempurna.

Lautan itu terhalangi ketika Jimin memejamkan matanya. menikmati bagaimana angin asin memenuhi saluran nafas, "Aku ingin merasakannya… ketenangan itu." Bibirnya bergerak begitu ringan.

Sesuatu mengusik perasaannya. Seperti khawatir dan berubah menjadi takut.

Ya.

Taehyung merasa takut.

.

.

Ayah jimin seorang nahkoda. Begitu cerita jimin. berteman dengan lautan, teman baik. Hingga laut itu mengajak ayah nya pergi, selamanya. Menuju dasar laut dan menghillang. Jimin tak menangis hari itu, ataupun menjadi membenci lautan yang membawa satu-satu nya keluarga yang ia miliki pergi. malah mengunjungi dermaga dan menikmati gelombang asin ketika merindukan ayahnya, sekali, dua kali lalu menjadi rutinitas.

.

.

" aku membawa kimbab," taehyung mengeluarkan kotak persegi dari dalam ransel sekolahnya. langit berwarna jingga, matahari nyaris menyusup ke barat. Kimbab ini seharusnya sudah ia makan beberapa jam lalu sebagai makan siang. Tapi, tidak. Ia akan membaginya dengan jimin dan memastikan temannya itu makan banyak. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Taehyung menguyah satu kimbab," kau tahu, nilai ujianku meningkat dan saem bilang aku bisa segera mendaftar."

Jimin berhenti menguyah dan kakinya tak lagi mengayun. Gejolak air ribut dibawah kaki nya. Sirat janggal yang tak bisa dirinya sendiri jelaskan. Taehyung menengok arena merasa jimin menjadi begitu diam. Sekilas ia melihat wajah itu menggeras yang kemudian melembut.

Dan tersenyum.

Jimin tersenyum dengan mulut penuh kimbab, mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala taehyung, mengacungkan ibu jari didepan wajah temannya itu. taehyung tak bisa tersenyum, lautan di mata jimin sedikit bergejolak.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak pernah merasa sangat ingin memukul jimin seperti hari ini. ia merasa darah naik menuju ubun-ubunnya lalu mendidih disana. Tak habis ikir, darimana datangnya keinginan untuk menenggelamkan diri sendiri pada _bath-up_ kamar mandi, membuat bibir membiru dan nyaris mati kehabisan nafas menjadi hal yang bisa ditertawakan.

Taehyung sangat marah.

" ugh.. aku hanya penasaran bagaimana rasanya tidak bernafas dibawah air." Jimin terkekeh lemah ditempat tidur, rambutnya bahkan belum mongering dan taehyung ingin sekali meninju wajah itu. ia tidak sedang ingin bercanda atau apa. Sahabat baiknya nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri dan itu tidak ada lucu-lucu nya bagi taehyung.

Ia menarik kerah kaos jimin kasar sekali, membawanya ke posisi duduk dan membuat ranjangnya berderit. " kau itu hampir mati, bodoh." Taehyung menggeram dibalik bibir nya yang terkatup rapat, menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriaki jimin walaupun dia sangat ingin.

Jimin diam, bibirnya masih pucat. Kulitnya sedingin es. Ia hanya menatap taehyung lekat-lekat. Merasakan tangan temannya itu bergetar di kerahnya. Mata itu tak ceria seperti biasa, hanya marah dan ketakutan, yang ingin meledak dan tertahan.

Cengkraman taehyung merosot dan ia meninju bahu jimin pelan, beberapa kali. Bergumam dengan mata berkabut." kau hampir mati," begitu seterusnya hingga berubah menjadi isakan. Jimin memeluknya.

Erat sekali. Seperti benda rapuh.

.

.

Imian terbesar taehyung adalah membawa jimin mengarungi lautan. Jimin tidak pernah tahu. jika ia kaya maka ia bisa membeli kapal pribadi tapi setidaknya ia harus bisa mengemudikannya. Jimin menyukai lautan, ia bilang dia menjadi dekat dengan ayahnya, karena ayahnya disana, jauh di dasar laut.

Maka dihari pengumuman taehyung diterima masuk ke angkatan laut, jimin mengunci leher taehyung dengan satu lengnnya dan memukul rigan kepala taehyung dipinggir dermaga," kau harus mentraktirku makan ikan panggag."

"baiklah-baiklah," taehyung sedikit meronta dilengan jimin, bercandaannya mulai terasa sakit, ia memukul-mukul lengan temannya itu pelan,"sekarang lepaskan ini."

Ia melneguh ketika jimin melepasnya dan mengikuti jimin menuju tepi dermaga.

Akademi akan sangan sibukm dan taehyung akan tinggal di asrama hingga pendidikannya selesai. Tidak akan ada lagi waktu pergi ke dermaga seperti ini, tidak akan ada banyak kesempatan memandangi jimin yang tengah memandangi lautan, semua itu akan menjadi jarang dan perlahan menghilang. Taehyung melirik jimin, menerka apa ia menyadarinya. Menyadari jika ia akan menjadi jauh dan rindu.

Jimin tak sekuat bagaimana tampaknya, ia terlihat rapuh di mata taehyung. Ia tidak akan berjanji untuk sellau menjaga jimin, karena itu mustahil. Mereka sama-sama anak kecil. Namun, setidaknya ia berusaha selama ini, menjaga jimin agar ia tetap baik-baik saja.

Rasa khawatir mulai medesaknya lagi.

"jimin—"

Ia tak bermaksud namun jelas-jelas seuaranya terdengar resah.

"pasti akan sangat kesepian," potong jimin, terdengar menghiraukan," ah… tidak apa-apa taehyung akan menjadi orang besar nantinya."

Taehyung mendengarnya, usaha jimin yang menjaga suaranya agar tetap ceria. Mata itu tenggelam sembari tersenyum membentuk garis manis yang nantinya akan taehyung rindukan.

Rasanya seperti sedang berada di drama romatis tentang sepasang pemain utama yang akan berpisah. Apa seperti ini rasanya? Seperti dada mu sedang ditumbuk dan kerongkongan mu disumbat. Rasanya campur aduk. Ia jadi ingin membawa jimin, kalau bisa.

Jimin memakai jaket abu-abu kebesaran milik taehyung pagi ini. tubuhnya menjadi tenggelam dan timbul semacam dorongan pada dirinya. Keinginan untuk memeluk jimin, sedikit lebih lama dan sedikit lebih erat dari biasanya. Namun, taehyung segera menangkis keinginian itu. ia tak ingin menjadi canggung.

"taehyung," jimin membuat taehyung berhenti melamun, ia menekuk sikunya dan berbaring di papan dermaga dengan bantalan kedua lengannya," jangan merindukan ku, ya"

Taehyung mendengus dan mengikuti jimin," kau juga."

Jimin tertawa.

Meski dalam hati masing-masing tahu yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya memandangi jimin yang sedang terpejam.

—jimin kau akan menungguku,kan?

.

.

Malam itu bulan sedang bulat penuh. Mereka sedang duduk ditepi pantai mengubur kaki-kakinya di pasir, bukan bergantung ditepi dermaga seperti biasa. Besok pagi taehyun akan pergi ke kota dan memulai tahun pertamanya.

Jantungnya berdebar, ia ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama jimin, namun ia tak sabar juga untuk hari esok. Ia melirik kesamping tubuhnya, tangan jimin berada disana dekat dengan dirinya, menumpu pada pasir. Apa boleh taehyung menggenggamnya, sebentar saja?

"Taehyung—"

Jimin sudah membuka matanya, taehyung tak meleatkan bagaimana keraguan muncul diwajah jimin atau wajahnya yang mengeras sesaat. Seperti sedang ingin mengatakan sesuatu lalu diurungkan.

"kemarin saat aku meminta jangan merindukanku aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Taehyung bergumam, angin memainkan poninya yang mulai memanjang. Ah jika masuk akademi mungkin ia tak akan memiliki poni di dahinya seperti ini.

" Tae—"

"jawabanku juga sungguh-sungguh." Taehyung menyahut.

Jimin menggeleng beberapa kali," tidak." Suaranya berubah kaku," jangan berharap apapun padaku, sedikitpun."

Lautan yang sering dilihatnya di mata jimin sedang bergejolak, Taehyung tahu jimin sedang bersungguh-sungguh.

taehyung kecewa, setidaknya jika ia yang memiliki perasaan atau hanya ia yang sangat berharap. Bukan seperti ini cara mengucapkan perpisahan. Jimin tidak harus sejahat ini untuk menolaknya. Bahkan ia belum mengatakan apapun.

" apa seperti ini caramu mengucapkan perpisahan pada teman baikmu?" taehyung berujar datar. Ia tak menatap jimin. sedikit marah dan banyak kecewa." Aku tidak memintamu untuk hidup bersamaku selamanya," _—walau itu menjadi salah satu hal yang taehyung inginkan._ Suaranya rendah," setidaknya ucapakan sesuatu yang manis, kita teman, bukan?"

— _kita teman._

Taehyung terdengar begitu kecewa, sebelum mengeluarkan kaki nya dan menginjak-injak pasir untuk berlalu, ia berhenti dan memunggungi jimin." ah, asal kau tahu, masuk ke akademi adalah salah satu harapan yang kau berikan padaku jimin, bagaimana mungkin kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti saat ini, kita sedang melaju."

Rasanya seperti mebuncah-buncah, taehyung ingin sekali berbalik kearah jimin, mengumpatinya lalu memukulnya, karena membiarkan perasaannya terlantar begitu saja. Ia fikir karena siapa taehyung melakukan ini semua? Karena siapa taehyung ingin menjadi kapten kapal? Siapa yang membuatnya memiliki banyak harapan?

Hingga ia merasakan sebuah tangan di bahuna. Jimin yang berdiri dibelakngnya, ragu-ragu mengambil langkah mendeka. Mereka saling berhadapan, tanpa senyum atau apapun hanya masing-masing rasa kecewa.

Jimin mengeratkan tangannya dibahu taehyung, dan meciumnya malam itu. bersama mata yang basah, untuk pertama kali membuat dunia taehyung berputar dan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya.

— _maafkan aku taehyung._

.

.

.

Ia tak seharusnya disini, duduk dipinggiran pembatas tebing yang berkarat. Kapan saja besi tua itu akan patah dan membuatnya terjun bebas ke dasar air bergejolak dibawah kakinya. Ia melihat ufuk dan tersenyum.

Indah sekali.

mungkin tidak akan ia lihat lagi setelah ini.

ia melepaskan pegangannya pada pembatas dingin, wajahnya tak selembut sebelumnya. laut di matanya mati dan berubah kosong. Bibirnya melengkung, membentuk garis menyerupai senyum.

Ia menghela nafas lagi, mungkin untuk yang terakhir.

Suara besi berderit dan benturan di air.

Ia menuju ketenangan yang ia dambakan.

— _ayah, aku datang._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _aku akan menjadi kapten kapal dan membawamu mengelilingi lautan."_

 _._

 _._

" _tunggu aku ya, jimin."_

 _._

 _._

 _Kita teman, bukan?_

 _._

 _._

 _Maaf._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"taehyung"

"taehyung"

"tae—"

Taehyung menepis tangan yang mengguncang bahunya. Ia melihat wajah jungkook,. Ayolah— ia barusaja tidur beberapa jam yang lalu dan besok siang ia harus berangkat ke kota. Rasanya ingin sekali mengumpati sepupunya ini.

Urung mengumpat ketika jungkook mentapanya dengan wajah kalut dan mata yang gelisah. Sesuatu yang tidak baik pasti telah terjadi.

Taehyung membasahi kerongkongannya susah payah.

"jimin tenggelam."

Darah taehyung berdesir.

.

.

.

 **End.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

a/n :

lagi nagisin taehyung's adorb letter for jimin's b'day.

im so lame x_x

hidup 95z.

[sapisapi]


End file.
